The Alternitive House
by Keycloud
Summary: This is where alternitive parts, endings, or episodes are changed a bit. If you have a request, message me.
1. One Flu Over The Loud House (ending)

**This is the first chapter of The Alternitive House. This was requested by crafordbrain17. If you have an Idea, hit me up on private messaging. Anyway. Enjoy**

It was a bright summer day over Royal Woods. But the Loud residents were infected the flu. Lincoln and Leni were the only people left to get infected. They were in the kitchen blocking the door with the kitchen table as the rest of the family who were infected, were trying to get in. "What do we do now?!" said Leni who was scared. She was wearing a huge green puffy dress with tears on it. Lincoln was looking around the room. He saw the doorknob was infected with Lisa's snot. Then, the rest of the family started throwing things through the top opening. "I have an Idea!" says Leni. Lincoln asks what the plan was. "Well run in 3 and go through the doggie door!" said Leni. Lincoln replied with an ok.

"In the count of 3, 1….2...3!" said Lincoln as he and Leni were running to doggie door. Leni went in the doggie door, but she was stuck because of her puffy dress. Lincoln tried pushing Leni was pushing her like if he was trying to fit Charles through the doggie door. He was pushing Leni's sides as she was crawling with her head sticking out of the door. "Why is your dress-ugh ugh- So- ugh ugh-puffy!" complains Lincoln as he was grunting. "I just wanted to get into the fashion craze!" replied Leni. Then Lincoln was able to push her through.

The rest of the family got through the blockade and were walking toward Lincoln. Lincoln went through the doggie door, then Leni blocked with her huge puffy dress. "Were out!" says Leni. Lincoln runs to the front of the house to see Clyde wearing a plastic suit to protect himself, and some food to cure the family. "Hey Clyde! Do you have any extra suits?" asks Lincoln. Clyde looks at Lincoln and was surprised that he was out, as well as Leni. "Hey buddy! Yeah I have some extra… Here." He gives Leni and Lincoln some suites he had under the plate of food. Leni and Lincoln wear the suites. Lincoln goes to the front of the house and took the extra keys under the mat and puts it in the key hole. "Ready?" asks Lincoln. They both replied with a yes. Then Lincoln opens the door and runs in.


	2. No Guts No Glori

**Hi everyone! This was requested by Aartman7141999. Enjoy!**

"What are you guys doing!" screamed Lincoln. Lana starts screaming as she starts throwing meat at the diaper wall that Lucy made. "Those about to rock!" screams Luna as she puts her speakers into the max volume. "NOOOOOOO!" screams Lincoln as he jumps up to the speakers, but it was too late. He was blasted to the wall behind him. The breaks the wall and falls flat to the floor making a moan. Everyone stops. Including Lola who heard everything from upstairs.

"Lincoln… are you alright!?" says Luna as she walks up to him. Lincoln gets up with a few bruises on his face. Then his face started to turn red as a cherry with steam coming out of his ears. "Lincoln… I am sorr-" said Luna, but was cut off by Lincoln screaming "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO GO CRAZY BUT NOOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO BLAST MUSIC AT 9PM JUST TO HAVE FUN? WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO CRAZY!?" Then Luna said "We're sorry! I am so sorry that I blasted you yo the wall! I am sorry!" "Well I think that being in charge is keeping people safe and make them have fun. You guys don't know what I had to deal with after I realized that maybe this is a bad idea" says Lincoln. As all of the sisters (sans Lori) start talking all at the same time saying how sorry that were, he sighed and said "Okay. I am sorry that I screamed at you. I didn't know that it would be this hard. Tell you what, let's start cleaning up before mom and dad gets home." All of the sisters replied with a yeah and a high five.

Then everyone started cleaning the walls, the floor, the kitchen, Luan went cleaning Lily, Lincoln covered the broken wall with the "painting" that was made and Clif was about to poop when Lincoln scream at him, then he did it on the litter box. "This looks spotless!" says Lola. "Let's get Lori." says Lincoln as he and his sisters run up the stairs. Lola opens the door and turned on the light. They saw that Lori untangled herself from the rope somehow. "Oh! Are you guys going to say sorry because you destroyed the house?" Lori says in a sarcastic voice. "No. We're just getting you out before mom and dad get home." says Leni.

"Wait… nothing happened while Lincoln was in charge?" asks Lori. "No not really. Lincoln let us do what we wanted and we enjoyed it. " said Lucy and Lynn as they and the rest of the siblings were going down the stairs. "Well.. it looks like he's better than me. I am sorry that I was harsh on you guys. Lincoln.. if you really that good… than you should be in charge from now on." said Lori. "It's ok. I will let you keep your job. I just want you to not to be harsh on us when mom and dad are out." said Lincoln who was winking at the other sisters. Then the doorbell rang. Lisa opened the door and Lynn Sr and Rita Loud were standing in the doorway. "What are you guys doing?" asked Lynn Sr. "Just talking." said Lynn Jr. "Well this place looks better than before!" said Rita. "Yeah! Lincoln was in charge." said Lana. "Really? Well Lincoln. You did a very good job!" says Rita. "Thanks." says Lincoln


	3. Fools Paradise

**This is another request by crafordbrain17. If you Don't know, I will soon stop taking requests so if you have a request, please message me!**

Luan groans as she looks down to see herself 10 feet off the ground. The Loud Family was able to have Luan floating off the ground with only a rope holding her down to this earth as payback. "Woohoo! We did it!" screamed Lincoln. Then Luan went laughing. "What's so funny Luan?" said Lola in a sarcastic way. "You guys may have got me this year. But I think that you will never be safe in this household. NEVER!" Luan screamed as she started laughing harder and harder to the point where her skin was red. "We better get out of here!" said Lynn as every started to run towards the car. But, Lily started running the opposite direction. She puts her hand in her diaper and takes out a pair of scissors. "Where did she get those from" asked Rita. Lynn Sr was sweating. "That was totally not me! No not me!" said Lynn Sr as he ran back to the car. Lily takes the scissors and cuts off the rope that was holding Luan. Luan just kept laughing. The rest of the family were shocked. Rita took Lily and threw the scissors away. The family's gets in the car and they drive away. Luan kept laughing. She ended up at the moon. "Man. I'am out of this world!" Luan said as she continued to laugh.


End file.
